desolatefandomcom-20200213-history
Tools
Tools. Wrench (Anything to do with rivets) Rusty Wrench: This wrench is covered with a thin patina of rust. It left its glory days behind a long time ago. Wrench lv0, Fragility 63 (Torch-Chisel/Rusty Iron-Wrench) Handyman’s Wrench: This wrench belonged to a handyman. Being dead, the handyman probably doesn’t mind if you take it now. Wrench lv1, Fragility 43 (Torch-chisel-hammer/Aluminum-Wrench) Industrial Wrench: This wrench means serious business.... Nah, it’s just a normal wrench. It looks pretty imposing, though. Wrench lv2, Fragility 20 (Torch-chisel-hammer/Dark Iron-Wrench) Blade (Cut) Scissor Blade: An old, broken-off scissor blade. Thankfully, it still has an edge. Blade lv0, Fragility 63 (Torch-Whetstone-Hammer/Dark Iron-Blade) Packing Razor: An old razor used for warehouse jobs. It cuts well, but the edge shivers in a precarious way on coming in contact with anything of substance. Blade lv2, Fragility 72 (Torch-Whetstone-Hammer/Basic Handle-Dark Iron) Hunting Knife: A sport-quality hunting knife. It has a tendency to become dull, but will never break in your lifetime or maybe a few more than that. Blade lv1, Fragility 7 (Torch-Whetstone/Basic Handle-Steel) Welding Torch (Weld) Industrial Welding Torch: A rather outdated welding torch of the type used in factories. You don’t know where this one has been, and it’s a bit prone to malfunction. Torch lv0, Fragility 65 (Forging Method TBD) Heat Torch: A newer welding torch using piezoelectric elements to create incredibly high temperatures. Torch lv1, Fragility 40 (Forging TBD, but uses Quartz to create power.) Plasma Torch: Uses plasma to heat objects. The system that protects the user from being killed instantly is no doubt many times more complicated than the heat system itself. Torch lv2, Fragility 20 (Forging TBD, but has some reinforced Molybdenum parts.) Soldering Iron (Electronic Circuits) DIY Soldering Iron: You put this together yourself. It’s not so effective, but it gets the job done. Sometimes. Solder lv0, Fragility 67 ' '''Factory Soldering Iron: It “quit” its previous job at the factory to “come work in your crafting workshop”. You have no idea how this one works, but whatever the hell it does gets the job done just fine. Solder lv2, Fragility 20 ' '''Hammers (Bash, Forge when object is Heated) (Wooden-lv0 f60, Aluminum-lv1 f30, Iron-lv2 f10, Steel-lv3 f5, Beryl-lv4 f1, Titanium-lv5 f0.1) Hammer: A sturdy hammer made of Material. It can be used as both a weapon and a tool, making you and other blacksmiths (and to some extent other crafters) formidable and intimidating people. Crafting Actions. Simple Action. (Tool) Wrench. (Wrench) Cut. (Blade) Weld. (Welding Torch) Solder. (Soldering Iron) Bash/Flatten. (Hammer) Power. Etch. (Chisel) Forge (metals/minerals only). Shapes possible: Hammerhead, Axe-head, Chisel-head, Blade, Gun Frame, Engine Hull, Ship Hull Part. (Hammer on Heated metals) Complex Action. (Tool → Actions from Action → Possible more actions) *Note Freeze. (Coolant → Power Conductors, Solder) *Freezing can be continuously used on conductors to make them superconductors. Heat. (Radiator → Mix/Alloy, Fuse, Forge Metals, Alchemy, Etch (into forging items)) *Basic component of a lot of complex processes. Mix/Alloy. (Does what it says on the can. Crap, you can’t check now because you just alloyed the can with your copper ingot.)